My Way Home Is Through You
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Pesta di malam Halloween itulah yang menyebabkan Sebastian bertemu dengannya. Sebastian pun amat tidak menduga kalau hasilnya akan menjadi seperti 'ini'. /Fic spesial Halloween. One shot. Bermacam-macam genres, I guess. Enjoy!/


**Kuroshitsuji (c) ****Yana Toboso**

AU, Bermacam-macam genres, Typo(s) maybe, Sedikit OOC, Fem!Ciel, **so don't like just don't read!**

**.**

**MY WAY HOME IS THROUGH YOU**

by: Aldred van Kuroschiffer P.

**.**

**.**

"Malam ini kau akan jadi apa?"

Remaja bermata sewarna merah darah itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah temannya.

"Apa ya?" Pemuda berambut raven lurus itu bertanya balik sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Belum tahu. Kau sendiri mau jadi apa eh, Ron?"

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah campur coklat-lah yang berdiri di samping pemuda tinggi tadi.

"Ahaha~ aku sih apa saja yang penting aku tetap terlihat _good-looking_ bagi gadis-gadis!" jawab Ronald sambil terkekeh dengan wajah dikeren-kerenkan.

"Apa sih kau?Mau jadi apa juga kau tetap saja masih jauh jika dibandingkan denganku!" balas Sebastian santai sambil ikut memasang raut penuh percaya diri dan tatapan meledek terhadap Roanld.

"Iya deh Sebastian Michaelis, tuan tampan yang digilai banyak wanita bahkan beberapa pria!" ucap Ronald balas meledek sambil tertawa puas dengan ucapannya barusan yang sukses membuat rambut berkilau kuning keemasannya ternodai dengan tiga benjolan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pria', HA?" geram Sebastian penuh penekanan dan aura iblis menggantung di belakangnya sedangkan raut wajahnya tersenyum kalem. Yah, tidak mungkin juga sih seorang Sebastian Michaelis memasang raut marah di tengah jalan yang ramai dengan orang-orang begitu. Sebagai pria yang digilai banyak wanita, ia tentunya harus selalu menjaga imej _cool_-nya itu.

"Aduduh! Santai, bro! Memang kenyataan bukan kalau _kerupawanan_-mu itu memikat bagi semua gender. Kau lupa dengan Sutcliff yang tiap hari selalu menaruh surat pink-pink dengan gambar hati besar di lokermu? Dia juga selalu mengejar-ngejar kau tiap kali kau lewat, hahaha!~" Ronald lagi-lagi tertawa sangat puas sambil memegangi benjolan di kepalanya sebab mengingat tiap hari temannya _diperlakukan_ seperti itu oleh Sutcliff yang _notabene_ memang tak ada lelahnya mengejar-ngejar Sebastian.

"Haha- ahaha- haha—a-ah!~ Aduh perutku sampai sakit gara-gara kau, Sebs!" ucap Ronald susah payah dengan wajah mulai memerah saking banyaknya ia tertawa.

"Terus saja kau tertawakan aku, eh! Itu sih dia saja yang kelainan! Aku itu _STRAIGHT_. N-O-R-M-A-L." balas Sebastian dengan mata merahnya menatap Ronald dengan tatapan mata hewan yang siap memangsa Ronald kapan saja.

"Aku masih tertarik dengan wanita, walaupun belum ada yang bisa membuatku serius." lanjutnya lebih tenang sambil kembali menatap jalanan.

Ronald hanya bersiul iseng sambil melirik Sebastian."Yah, siapa suruh kau tidak pernah mencoba serius saat para gadis datang kepadamu?" "Ternyata seorang Sebastian Michaelis bisa galau juga, yah? Hahaha!~" Sebelum tangan Sebastian kembali mencapai rambut kuning Ronald, ia sudah berhasil melarikan diri duluan. Sudah belajar dari pengalaman rupanya.

"Sialan, kau Ron! Awas saja kau!" Sebastian pun berlari dan mengejar teman kuningnya itu. Yah, mungkin saat inilah Sebastian ingin bertindak sesuka hatinya, melepas _topeng_ '_cool_'-nya untuk sesaat dan bersenang-senang sebisa mungkin. Remaja 16 tahun sepertinya memang sewajarnya bertindak sesuka hati dan bersenang-senang, bukan?

"Oi, jadi nanti kita kumpul jam berapa?" tanya Ronald kemudian setelah kedua sahabat itu berkejar-kejaran dengan OOC-nya. Memang di anime mereka saling kejar-mengejar, bedanya di fiksi ini, Ronald tidak membawa-bawa mesin pemotong rumput dan Sebastian sendiri tidak membawa-bawa alat makan perak.

"Hm, aku tak tahu. Sebenarnya malas juga sih datang ke pesta Mr. Chamber nanti. Paling-paling nanti banyak orang-orang tua membosankan yang hanya membicarakan hal-hal membosankan." tutur Sebastian sambbil menatap langit dengan kedua tangannya memegang belakang kepalanya.

"Hey, apa kau tak ingat? _Tonight's party is Halloween party! _Mana ada orang-orang tua yang bakal datang sambil berpakaian kostum? Lagipula kalau yang mengadakan pesta adalah Mr. Chamber, maka yang akan datang justru gadis-gadis muda dan cantik, bro!" balas Ronald dengan nada semangat di akhir dengan pikirannya entah sudah melayang sampai mana sekarang ini.

"Hm, benar juga sih._Orang itu_ 'kan orang tua yang tak mau mengakui kalau dirinya tua!" gumam Sebastian sambil sedikit mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, 'kan? Lalu, bukankah kau mau mencoba serius dengan wanita?Siapa tahu di pesta nanti kau akan ketemu yang cocok denganmu?" sahut Ronald riang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm…" Sebastian tampak berpikir sebentar. Memang dirinya tidak terlalu menyukai pesta atau kerumunan orang banyak, tetapi ia juga penasaran dengan dirinya, sebab memang selama ini Sebastian belum pernah tertarik dengan satu wanita pun. Secantik atau seseksi apapun wanita yang dikenalkan teman-temannya kepadanya, tetap saja Sebastian tidak ada yang bisa membuat remaja tampan itu juga ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya normal kepada teman-temannya―terutama pada Ronald yang selalu meledeknya dengan tuduhan macam-macam.

"Jadi…?" tanya Ronald tidak sabar dengan respon Sebastian.

"Oke, aku kata-katamu itu benar, Ron!"

"Tenang saja, kapten! Ohiya, jadi kita akan kumpul dimana dengan yang lainnya?"tanya Ronald lagi.

"Di rumah Will rumah Mr. Chamber dengan rumahnya sangat dekat." jawab Sebastian.

"Okelah!Jam 7 kutunggu kau, oke?" ucap Ronald riang sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Hm." respon Sebastian pendek sambil berlalu dari samping Ronald dan berjalan sendirian memasuki gang rumahnya.

.

.

―**06.10 PM at William's house****―**

"Kau seenaknya saja menjadikan ruang tamuku sebagai tempat kumpul _kawanan_-mu? Memang kau kira rumahku ini apa, heh?" William mengumpat kesal dengan wajah datar sambil menjitak rambut kekuningan Ron dengan kasar―masih dengan wajah datar dan kaku.

"Adadaw! Memangnya kenapa sih? Rumahmu 'kan yang paling _perfect_ dan paling dekat dengan pestanya!" umpat Ronald sambil memegangi kepalanya dan melirik sinis William. "Dan kostum apa pula yang kau pakai itu? Memangnya kita mau pesta tidur apa?" tukas Ronald lagi melihat kostum _teman_ kaku-nya ini adalah tak lain dan tak bukan adalah piyama lengan panjang bergaris.

"Ih, siapa bilang aku mau pergi ke pesta bodoh itu? Aku baru saja mau menikmati malam khidmat ini kalau saja kau tidak menerobos pintu rumah orang seenaknya begini! Terlebih kau menjadikan rumahku sebagai basis perkumpulanmu TANPA seizinku!" protes William berentetan tanpa henti MASIH dengan raut datar. Ronald yang melihat kelakuan sepupu jauhnya itu hanya bengong dan ber-_sweat drop _ria.

"Oke-oke, maafkan aku soal itu, bro! Sebenarnya maksudku itu juga baik, lho! Aku juga sudah menduga kalau kau tak akan datang, jadi aku datang ke sini lebih awal dari yang lain untuk '_membawamu_' yang ansos alias anti-sosial, ke pesta itu! Kau mau masa remajamu suram dan datar saja seperti mukamu itu, eh?"

"Terserah aku-lah mau melakukan apa. Aku tetap tak mau ikut. Silakan kau memakai ruang tamu ini sesukamu dan jangan _menyentuh_ lantai dua!" ancam William sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan pandangan mata tajam menusuk.

"Dan sebenarnya lagi sepupuku tersayang, aku juga sudah menduga kalau kau akan sangat _batu_ seperti ini, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkan _sesuatu_." ucap Ronald riang sambil tersenyum _innocent_. Ronald-pun menelpon seseorang dari ponselnya. Tak lama setelah ia mengangkat ponselnya, ia pun mulai berbicara dengan orang di seberang telepon.

"Kau sudah sampai?" tanya Ronald kepada seseorang di telepon. William yang melihat sikap sepupunya hanya diam dan tetap memasang raut datar. Setelah itu Ronald mematikan ponselnya dan tersenyum riang menatap William. Firasat William sendiri mengatakan kalau senyum riang Ronald itu akan berakibat SANGAT TIDAK BAIK baginya.

"Nah, William T. Spears, sekarang kau pilih mana? Ikut aku ke pesta itu atau…" ucap Ronald menggantung dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat penasaran."…atau menghabiskan sisa malam yang suram ini dengan _dia_?" lanjut Ronald sambil jarinya menunjuk ke arah pintu rumah William.

Pintu pun terbuka dan tersingkaplah sosok yang Ronald maksud sebagai 'dia'.

"_Good evening, guys!~~ The star has come, death!~_" ucap sosok yang dimaksud Ronald dengan nada riang.

William yang melihat sosok di ujung pintu rumahnya langsung saja menganga lebar dengan mata hampir meloncat keluar (yah, nggak selebay itu sih). Dan tak lama kemudian ia jatuh ke lantai rumahnya begitu saja.

.

.

Lolongan anjing terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Makhluk nokturnal macam burung hantu dan kelelawar banyak menghiasi pepohonan serta langit malam itu. Entah itu kelelawar atau burung hantu asli atau palsu, yang jelas malam itu benar-benar akan tampak sangat suram dan mencekam kalau saja tidak banyak anak-anak berkostum macam-macam berkeliaran serta berlarian sambil sesekali bersenandung sambil membawa-bawa keranjang labu kecil maupun besar berisi benda kecil manis yang amat mereka sukai.

Di sepanjang jalanan juga banyak terdapat dedaunan kering beterbaran serta labu jack 'o lantern menghiasi sudut-sudut halaman tiap rumah di sana. Zombies dan vampires adalah _makhluk_ yang paling banyak dijumpai di jalan. Dari zombie terseram berkulit keriput kehijauan dengan mata keluar dari tempatnya serta nanah busuk terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya, sampai zombie yang hanya berpakaian compang-camping dan berwajah riang, ada di jalan itu.

Monster lainnya yang juga memenuhi jalan malam itu adalah Mummies dan Frankenstein. Tidak seperti malam Halloween jaman dulu, pada Halloween modern ini, _makhluk_ yang berkeliaran di jalanan malam itu tidak hanya monster seram menakutkan. Kali ini banyak orang yang mengenakan kostum unik dan tidak biasa seperti kostum pirates, kostum di-era Victorian, atau kostum-kostum yang meniru idola mereka seperti kostum ketat berbelahan dada dengan rambut keriting dan kacamata hitam yang mengikuti _style_ Elvis. Kostum mantan raja pop sedunia alias Michael Jackson juga lumayan banyak dijumpai. Benar-benar malam yang unik dan menyenangkan―setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran tiap individu yang menikmati malam itu.

Namun fokus kita sekarang bukanlah mengamati suasana Halloween di sekitar jalanan Liverpool City melainkan mengamati seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan tenang di malam itu. Seseorang beriris semerah darah, berambut hitam sehitam gelapnya langit malam itu serta kulit yang amat pucat, sangat berlainan dengan rambut dan pakaian yang kini tengah ia kenakan.

Sebastian tengah berjalan menuju rumah William―sesuai pesan Ronald.

Dalam perjalanannya ke rumah William itu, sudah dapat diduga―dan memang nyatanya―kalau sosok tegapnya itu menarik perhatian orang-orang di jalan yang dilewatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok tegap yang amat rupawan Sebastian dibalut dengan setelan tuksedo hitam ala butler jaman dulu pastilah membuat orang-orang terkesima. Kostum sederhana Sebastian―yang mati-matian dicari oleh ibu Sebastian di lemari pakaiannya dan dengan mati-matian juga memaksa Sebastian untuk mau memakai setelan itu setelah Sebastian kalah debat dengan ibunya yang memang mempunyai lidah yang _licin_―mampu menarik perhatian publik seketika.

Yah, memang pesona Sebastian tak ada duanya.

TING TONG

Sebastian menekan bel pintu William beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah itupun membuka dan tampaklah sosok Ronald yang mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas hitam. Pakaiannya mirip seperti pegawai kantoran, hanya saja Ronald memakainya lebih santai hingga tak terlihat kaku. _(A/N: Kalau sulit membayangkannya, lihat saja baju Ronald versi anime/manga aslinya.)_

"Woohoo!~ Lihat siapa yang datang, kawan! Ada pelayan kafe tersasar!" ucap Ronald asal ketika melihat pakaian yang Sebastian kenakan–yang memang mirip dengan seragam pegawai kafe jaman sekarang ketimbang butler era Victorian.

"Sialan kau! Dan kau sendiri, apa coba yang kau pakai? Habis dipecat, eh?" balas Sebastian sinis.

"Heheh! Aku ini _shinigami_ tau? _SHINIGAMI_." ucap Ronald enteng sambil mundur selangkah agar Sebastian bias masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Shinigami_ macam apa yang memakai pakaian kantor seperti ini, eh? Kukira kau benar-benar habis di PHK."

"Huh, kau saja yang ketinggalan jaman, Sebs! Kau tidak pernah baca komik Bl*ck B*tl*r apa? Shinigami di cerita itu ganteng-ganteng, lho!"

"Sebasu-chaaaaaan!~~" Seorang pemuda (?) berpakaian serba merah dengan rambut merah panjang tersurai seiring langkah yang ia lakukan, datang menerjang Sebastian.

"Ugh, pantas saja perasaanku tidak enak." gumam Sebastian pasrah sambil bergerak pergi–mencari tempat yang aman untuk menghindar dari pemuda (?) super agresif itu.

.

.

"_So then, enjoy the party! Happy Halloween!~~_" Mr. Chamber berteriak riang mengakhiri pembukaan singkatnya di pesta pribadinya itu. Para tamu yang berpakaian macam-macam pun bertepuk tangan meriah sebelum kemudian mulai saling mengobrol atau mengambil makanan yang tersedia di kebun belakang yang cukup luas itu.

Ya, malam yang seharusnya menjadi menyeramkan, menjadi malam meriah yang penuh dengan manusia yang bersuka cita. Para tamu yang berpakaian hampir sama, saling berkumpul dan sibuk memuji kostum masing-masing. Ada juga beberapa tamu yang menari, bercengkrama, makan, dan membuat acara sendiri.

Dan sesuai dugaan Ronald, tamu Mr. Chamber malam ini bukanlah orang-orang dewasa seusianya melainkan remaja-remaja muda seusia Sebastian, Ronald, dan kawan-kawan. Seperti biasanya juga, sosok Sebastian-lah yang paling menyorot banyak perhatian para tamu pesta―baik itu tamu wanita bahkan beberapa lelaki. Sebastian yang memang sehari-harinya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu, hanya bersikap biasa sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Yah, sebenarnya ia sedang mengikuti saran Ronald; berusaha menikmati pesta ini dan menemukan gadis yang menurut Sebastian menarik.

"Bagaimana, Sebs? Sudah ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Ronald dengan suara pelan tentunya, sambil kemudian bersiul dan melambai ke beberapa gadis yang melihatnya dari jauh. Yah, kalau soal memikat dan menggoda gadis-gadis, remaja berambut kuning-coklat inilah _master_-nya.

"Yah, memang sih banyak yang cantik, tetapi menurutku masih biasa saja." balas Sebastian hampir datar sambil meminum sirup yang tadi diambilnya.

"Hm, padahal yang datang malam ini sudah termasuk kategori 'sangat cantik', lho! Menurutku sih." ucap Ronald tidak menatap Sebastian melainkan ia sibuk melambai kecil pada gadis-gadis lainnya.

"Apa katamu saja. Menurutku tetap tidak ada yang menarik."

"…Hm…" Roanld berpikir sejenak. "Ah, itu karena kau tidak mengenal mereka saja, jadi kau pikir tidak ada yang menarik." tukas Ronald sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu masalahnya, ayo sini! Akan kukenalkan kau ke beberapa nona-nona manis!~" ucap Ronald riang sambil tersenyum dan menarik lengan sahabatnya tanpa _permisi_.

.

.

"Ahaha~ Jadi, kau kapten tim baseball Liverpool High School? Pantas saja kau lumayan dikenal di sekolahku!~" Seorang remaja perempuan berparas cukup cantik tertawa anggun dengan sebelah tangannya menutupi depan mulutnya. Remaja perempuan itu berkostum layaknya malaikat dengan gaun putih keunguan dan mempunyai warna rambut senada dengan gaunnya. Sepasang sayap malaikat―yang terlihat sangat berat―bertengger manis di punggungnya.

Ya, Angela Blanc adalah gadis kesekian dari sekian gadis yang dikenalkan oleh Ronald kepada Sebastian. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sebastian tetap tidak tertarik dengan obrolan dan _personality_ gadis-gadis itu.

"Uhm. Yah, begitulah." jawab Sebastian sesopan mungkin sebab ia mulai muak dengan gadis-gadis itu yang hanya bicara tentang popularitas, kekayaan, atau hal-hal membosankan dan tidak mengenakkan lainnya.

"Ahaha, kau juga lumayan dikenal di sekolah kami kok, Angela! Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal ketua _dance_ Harvard High School?" jawab Ronald riang sambil menunjukkan senyuman andalannya. Seperti biasa, Ronald-lah yang lebih terbiasa dengan pembicaraan basa-basi seperti ini.

Sebastian merasa jenuh juga. Ia ingin menyendiri sejenak. "Er… Ron, Angela, aku mau pergi ke belakang sebentar, ya." ucap Sebastian―yang sempat ditahan oleh Ronald dan berdebat singkat dan pelan dengannya―pada akhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ia pun berjalanan mengitari orang-orang yang sedari tadi terus menyapanya atau sekedar memperhatikannya. Dan akhirnya, Sebastian berhasil keluar dari bagian ramai kebun Mr. Chamber. Ia telah sampai ke bagian kebun Mr. Chamber yang lain. Nampaknya ia berada di kebun timur sebab pesta Mr. Chamber hanya menggunakan kebun belakang.

"Ha-ah!~ Akhirnya ada tempat sepi juga!" gumam Sebastian sambil menghela napas pelan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di atas hamparan rumput kebun itu sejenak, untuk menikmati suasana sepi dan tenang itu.

"Hm… hm… hm…"

Sebastian menoleh cepat ke sekelilingnya. Ia mendengar suara seseorang bersenandung pelan di kebun sepi itu. Dan sesuai dugaannya, ia menangkap sesosok gadis bergaun merah muda halus, sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon _ek_ yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari posisinya.

Sebastian tentunya ingin melihat lebih dekat sosok yang sedang duduk sendirian itu. Ia ingin tahu mengapa gadis itu malah duduk sendirian di tempat sepi ini seperti dirinya.

"Selamat malam." sapa Sebastian sopan setelah ia sampai di tempat gadis itu duduk. Gadis bertubuh kecil itu menoleh agak lama dan menatap Sebastian sejenak sebelum berkata, "Hm?"

Sebastian yang mengira kalau gadis manis yang tengah duduk di depannya ini tidak mendengar ucapannya, berkata lagi, "Malam! Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Gadis itu tak langsung menjawab, melainkan diam sebentar sambil menatap Sebastian. Seperti keheranan. Sebastian sempat ragu dan ingin berbalik ke pesta kalau saja ia tidak melihat gadis itu kemudian tersenyum manis seraya berkata, "Tentu! Silakan duduk!"

Sebastian yang melihat senyum gadis manis di depannya ini sempat terkesima kemudian langsung duduk di sampingnya dengan posisi punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon itu.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sebastian tulus sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai ke pohon. Gadis berambut kelabu panjang itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil kembali menatap langit malam dan sesekali bersenandung pelan.

"Lagu apa yang sedang kau nyanyikan, nona?" tanya Sebastian sedikit penasaran dan untuk menghilangkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Oh ini. Ini lagu yang sering dimainkan ibuku dulu. Judulnya '_Spring Time_'**(1)**." jawab gadis itu sambil kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang kembali membuat Sebastian kembali terdiam sejenak. Sesuatu yang tak biasa mulai muncul dalam diri Sebastian, namun Sebastian sendiri tak yakin akan hal itu.

"Oh, lagu klasik era Victorian yang terkenal itu? Aku suka sekali lagu itu, hatimu akan seperti ikut bergetar ketika mendengarnya. Ibumu bisa memainkan lagu itu? Berarti ia pianis yang berbakat, eh?" ucap Sebastian ramah. Gaya bicaranya seperti sedang bicara dengan teman lama, bukan orang asing. Entah Sebastian sadar akan hal itu atau tidak yang jelas ia merasa nyaman saja berbicara dengan gadis asing itu.

"Kau tahu lagu itu? Yah, itu memang lagu yang bagus sih. Ibuku sebenarnya bukan pianis, tetapi ia memang sangat jago memainkan piano. Kau tahu? Tiap diadakan pesta dansa dulu, ibuku selalu menjadi pengiring lagu utamanya, sedangkan ayahku yang menjadi kondekturnya." tutur gadis itu dengan nada sama senangnya dengan Sebastian. Dengan nada berbicara seperti dua orang yang memang sudah akrab.

"Begitu? Jadi keluargamu itu pemusik semua, eh? Berarti kau juga pandai memainkan alat musik juga, eh?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Kali ini ia tidak merasa jenuh seperti saat ia sedang berbicara kepada gadis-gadis yang berada di pesta itu.

"Um… mari kita tidak membicarakan itu. Oh iya, kau tadi sendirian 'kan? Kenapa kau menyendiri di sini?" tanya gadis beriris bagai samudra terdalam dan terindah itu mengalihkan topik. Memang tak ada emosi khusus yang tersirat di raut wajahnya, namun pengalihan pembicaraan sudah cukup membuktikan kalau gadis itu memiliki beberapa masalah dengan pertanyaan Sebastian tadi. Tetapi, Sebastian tidak memaksakan pertanyaannya dan hanya mengikuti gadis itu.

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin sendiri saja, memangnya tak boleh, ya?" tanya Sebastian balik.

"Eh, boleh-boleh saja sih, tetapi bukannya tidak enak ya sendirian? Lebih enak kalau bersama yang lain?" balas gadis itu sambil menatap Sebastian.

"Memang sendirian itu terkadang tidak menyenangkan, tetapi akan lebih tidak menyenangkan lagi jika bersama-sama dengan orang yang tidak mengerti diri kita. Lalu kalau kau tidak suka sendirian, kenapa kau sendirian malam ini, er…"

"Ciel. Panggil saja aku Ciel." sela gadis itu sambil kembali tersenyum manis. "Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Sebastian." jawab Sebastian sembari tersenyum sedikit―entah Sebastian sadar akan hal itu atau tidak. "Jadi, Ciel. Kenapa kau sendirian di sini? Kau tidak ke pesta di belakang?"

Ciel tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia terlihat seperti agak bingung untuk menjawabnya dan berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Um…aku tiba-tiba kurang enak badan jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari keramaian."

"Ooh…" respon Sebastian singkat kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit malam berbintang yang terbentang luas di atas mereka. Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Namun, keheningan itu tidaklah membuat keduanya terganggu. Keduanya memang sedang menikmati damainya malam itu, sekalipun malam itu adalah malam Halloween.

"Hei Ciel, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang ini?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan, tanpa ada maksud apapun. Sebastian sendiri sedikit heran sebab bisa-bisanya ia bertanya hal-hal berbau privasi seperti itu kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Hm? Aku sudah lebih baik, kok. Mungkin karena ada teman bicara seperti kau hingga kondisiku bisa membaik seperti sekarang." jawab Ciel ramah sambil kembali menatap Sebastian dengan wajah tersenyumnya yang sungguh rupawan. Sebastian kembali merasakan sensasi aneh seperti tadi ketika melihat wajah tersenyum Ciel. Bahkan lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

Teng Teng Teng Ting Teng

Terdengar bunyi dentingan piano dan gesekan biola yang membentuk harmoni suara yang amat indah. Nampaknya pesta Mr. Chamber tengah mencapai puncaknya hingga alunan musik klasik terdengar sampai ke kebun timur rumahnya.

"Ah! Lagu ini…" ucap Ciel tiba-tiba ketika mendengar alunan musik halus itu.

"Ah, Spring Time yang dimodifikasi dengan iringan biola. Benar-benar musik yang amat menggetarkan hati, bukan?" ucap Sebastian menanggapi ucapan Ciel.

Ciel hanya terdiam sejenak sambil kemudian mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Ya, benar." gumam Ciel pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sebastian. Mungkin bagi Ciel, hal seperti itu bukanlah apa-apa, tetapi bagi Sebastian yang baru pertama kali menjadi 'sandaran' bagi perempuan lain, tentunya hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang 'biasa; ia tangani. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang sesaat kemudian berusaha kembali berdegup normal.

"Um… Ciel. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian ragu sambil berusaha me-rilekskan tubuhnya agar tak gugup. Oke, kau sudah sangat aneh, Sebastian.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku…aku sepertinya terbawa lagu ini…" ucap Ciel pelan sambil kembali mengangkat kepalanya sambil menunduk meminta maaf kepada Sebastian. Dapat terlihat sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajah pucatnya yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Ha―eh! Tidak apa-apa kok! Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bersandar kepadaku kapan saja." balas Sebastian sedikit gugup. Oh betapa ia saat itu heran sekali terhadap dirinya yang bisa segugup ini berbicara kepada Ciel.

"Terimakasih, Sebastian. Kau tahu? Kau itu pemuda yang amat baik yang pernah aku tahu. Pasti banyak orang yang senang padamu yah?" tanya Ciel ramah sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sebastian.

"Mungkin. Terimakasih kembali atas pujianmu itu, Ciel." jawab Sebastian sedikit tak yakin sambil kembali menatap langit. Dentingan musik masih terus menghiasi malam yang khidmat itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau mengingatkanku pada teman kecilku. Dan lucunya, temanku itu juga bernama Sebastian. Tetapi ia sangat pemarah dan ceroboh. Ia juga sok tahu." Ciel mulai asyik bercerita tentang teman kecilnya itu. Sebastian hanya mendengarkan cerita Ciel dalam diam. Ia sedikit merasa tidak enak mendengar Ciel bercerita temannya itu dengan amat riang dan senang. Lagi-lagi ia heran akan hal ini. Seharusnya ia ikut gembira jika melihat orang lain gembira, bukan?

"Yah, walaupun temanku itu banyak menyebalkannya, tetapi kalau tak ada dirinya aku pasti merasa sepi. Apa ada orang yang membuatmu merasa sepi juga kalau ia tak ada di dekatmu, Sebastian?"

"Hmm, orang tuaku." jawab Sebastian singkat yang langsung disambut suara tertawa Ciel.

"Ahahaha!~ Kalau orang tua sih sudah pasti, 'kan? Aku bicara soal perempuan. Memangnya kau tidak punya orang yang spesial selain orang tuamu? Hahaha, ternyata Sebastian masih lebih _kecil_ daripadaku!~" ucap Ciel senang sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Sebastian hanya memasang raut muka '_Sialan_' sambil tetap terdiam sampai Ciel benar-benar selesai tertawa.

"Oke, sudah puas tertawa, eh?" tanya Sebastian datar sambil menatap Ciel sinis.

"Hmph! M-maaf, Sebastian! Haha, habis kukira wajah sepertimu pasti sudah berpengalaman akan hal macam ini. Ternyata tebakanku salah, ya?" ucap Ciel tanpa dosa sambil tersenyum iseng. Sepertinya ia menikmati menjahili Sebastian.

"Ya ya, 'Jangan menilai buku dari kavernya!' Kau pasti tahu ungkapan ini, bukan? Hh…" ucap Sebastian sedikit kesal sambil memutar iris merahnya ke samping.

"Hah? Aku tak tahu itu. Oke, akan kuingat itu, Se-bas-ti-an!~" ucap Ciel dengan penekanan yang amat disengaja di kata 'Sebastian' yang membuat sang pemilik nama hanya terdiam kesal.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Kau tidak tahu ungkapan itu? Selama ini kau kemana saja, eh?" tanya Sebastian balik, kali ini dengan raut muka dan nada bicara yang benar-benar heran.

"Ah, itu… Hei! Sebelum lagu nya habis, ayo kita berdansa! Kau bisa BERDANSA, 'kan?" ucap Ciel dengan penekanan meledek di kata 'berdansa' sambil kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Sembarangan saja! Walaupun aku seperti ini, aku bisa berdansa tahu! Ayo sini!" ucap Sebastian merasa tertantang sambil bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri ke depan Ciel.

"_So, young lady, would you like to accompany me?_" ucap Sebastian dengan nada bicara ala bangsawan jaman dulu sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan sebelah tangan di depan dadanya serta tangan satu lagi menggantung di udara―menunggu untuk disambut oleh tangan Ciel.

"Ahaha, _sure!_" ucap Ciel sambil tertawa kecil dan menyambut tangan Sebastian. Ciel dan Sebastian pun berdiri berhadapan dengan sebelah tangan mereka berpegangan. Tangan kiri Sebastian melingkari tubuh ramping Ciel sedangkan tangan kanan Ciel memegang bahu tegap Sebastian.

Seiring alunan musik terus terdengar, mereka menari bersama di bawah cahaya rembulan malam itu. Di malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang mencekam, malah menjadi malam penuh berjuta kenangan bagi Sebastian. Mereka terus berdansa sambil sesekali tertawa. Jikalau melihat mereka berdansa, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti bangsawan era Victorian dulu. Dengan kostum butler gentlemen Sebastian dan kostum gaun era Victorian yang dikenakan Ciel, mereka sudah cukup terlihat seperti pasangan negeri dongeng yang menjelma, keluar dari buku.

Setelah lagu iringan itu berhenti mengalun, mereka berhenti menari. Kini kedua manusia itu hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan atau memecah kehenigan yang tercipta seketika itu. Iris _scarlet_ bertemu _cerulean_. Saling bertatapan, saling menyelami dalamnya diri masing-masing.

"Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"Siapa nama panjangmu, Ciel?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Ciel Phantomhive, apa kau akan selalu ingat akan apa yang terjadi malam ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri? Apa kau akan selalu mengingatku, Sebastian?"

"Tentu."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Masih sambil berhadapan dan saling bertatapan. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, tetapi jarak di antara mereka perlahan makin berkurang. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Semakin membuat degup jantung masing-masing meningkat drastis. Ketika jarak mereka hanya sekitar satu inchi, masing-masing mulai memejamkan iris indah milik mereka.

Di bawah cahaya rembulan malam yang damai ini, kedua manusia―lelaki dan perempuan, saling menyentuh wajah masing-masing. Kedua bibir mereka bertautan di bawah kilauan berkas bulan ini. Rasa kasih, bahagia, dan perasaan masing-masing manusia itu dapat terasa jelas pada atmosfer di sekitar mereka saat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berjelang, kedua manusia itu memisahkan diri. Kembali saling bertatapan dalam diam. Kini dengan rasa lega dalam diri masing-masing.

"Terimakasih, Sebastian." Ciel-laj yang pertama memecah keheningan mereka.

"Hm? Untuk apa?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

Ciel menggeleng pelan sambil kembali berkata, "Tak apa, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Oh iya, apa kau mencintaiku, Sebastian?"

"… Kurasa tak perlu kau tanyakan pun kau sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya, bukan?" tanya Sebastian balik sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ciel terdiam sejenak dengan senyum manis terus terkembang di wajahnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sebastian. Terimakasih."

Kemudian hanya semilir angin malamlah yang dapat dirasakan tubuh Sebastian. Tubuh tegap itu pun tak lama kemudian jatuh. Jatuh ke atas hamparan rumput hijau empuk yang melapisi kebun timur Mr. Chamber itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya pemuda berkacamata berambut kuning terdengar agak cemas.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ia hanya sedikit demam. Sebentar lagi juga akan siuman." ucap pemuda berambut coklat kelimis setelah berkali-kali mengecek kondisi tubuh pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur _single_ di hadapannya.

"Phew! Baguslah! Huh, kuharap kau benar, Will. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, ya!" ucap Ronald sambil menepuk sebelah bahu William sambil menghela napas lega.

"Hn. Aku mau ke bawah dulu. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Kalau nanti _orang itu_ sudah siuman dan membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa panggil aku." ujar William datar sambil kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

Tepat setelah William keluar meniggalkan ruangan itu, iris merah pemuda yang tengah berbaring itu perlahan membuka. Perlahan kesadaran pemuda itu mulai sadar dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

"Hngh…"

"Ah, Sebs! Thank God! Syukurlah kau benar-benar sadar, Sebs!" ucap Ronald beruntun sambil sesekali terisak dan bergegas menghampiri Sebastian di kasurnya.

"Hngh… memangnya aku kenapa?" lirih Sebastian pelan sambil berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, sob! Ada juga aku yang tanya bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri di kebun Mr. Chamber, eh?" tukas Ronald kentara heran sekali sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur Sebastian.

"Huh? Aku pingsan? Bagaimana bisa…" tanya Sebastian balik sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang terakhir terjadi pada dirinya. Yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah wajah seorang gadis yang sangat tak asing baginya. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum hangat kemudian berkata _"Terimakasih…"_. Selebihnya ia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

"Ron! Akhirnya aku menemukan gadis yang menarik!" tukas Sebastian tiba-tiba sambil mencengkram bahu sahabatnya erat.

"Haah? Kau ngomong apa sih? Kok tahu-tahu ngomong itu?" tanya Ronald sangat heran sambil menyingkirkan cengkraman Sebastian.

"Ahaha, tidak apa. Oh iya, terimakasih atas saranmu deh! Tak sia-sia aku datang ke pesta membosankan itu. Oh iya, bagaimana aku bisa pingsan seperti ini, Ron?"

"Mana kutahu?" jawab Ronald makin heran. "Pokoknya tahu-tahu aku hanya menemukanmu terbaring di kebun timur Mr. Chamber sendirian. Tadinya kukira kau tertidur, tetapi karena sudah berkali-kali dibangunkan kau-nya nggak bangun-bangun, ya sudah deh aku membawamu ke rumah Will." jelas Ronald kepada sahabatnya itu sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Oh begitu. Lalu, kau bertemu dengan Ciel saat kau menemukanku?" tanya Sebastian lagi dengan nada lebih penasaran.

"Ciel? Siapa itu? Aku tak bertemu siapapun saat menemukanmu."

"Kau yakin? Ciel itu gadis manis berambut kelabu panjang yang kutemui di pesta itu." tutur Sebastian menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya. Sedikit berharap kalau sahabatanya itu tahu tentang dirinya.

"Tapi aku memang tak melihat siapapun saat menemukanmu. Mungkin gadis yang kau maksud itu sudah pulang lebih dulu? Memangnya ada apa dengan si Ciel itu?" tanya Ronald balik dengan nada yang penasaran juga. "…Oohh~ Sepertinya aku tahu. Hahaha, akhirnya Sebby tertarik dengan wanita! Selamat, Sebs! Kau sekarang resmi normal!~" ucap Ronald sedikit terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sebastian.

"Aku memang normal sedari dulu, bodoh! Sudah ah, jadi kau tak tahu apapun tentang dia?" tanya Sebastian serius sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang agak berantakan.

"Hmm, aku tak tahu. Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja alamatnya dengan sang penyelenggara pesta saja, eh? Pasti dia tahu semua alamat tamu yang diundangnya , bukan?" usul Ronalds sambil bangkut berdiri dari kasur itu.

"Hm benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo antar aku ke tempat Mr. Chamber!"

"Hah? Sekarang juga? Ini masih pagi, Sebs!" protes Ronald yang tak dihiraukan oleh Sebastian yang terus saja melengos pergi melewati Ronald dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hhh, terserah kau sajalah…" gumam Ronald sambil menghela napasnya.

.

.

Pemuda beriris semerah darah itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan ramai itu dalam diam. Ia tengah menuju rumahnya sendirian. Setelah bermalam―secara terpaksa―di rumah William dan mengunjungi rumah Mr. Chamber sebentar, ia kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Kali ini Ronald tidak berjalan bersamanya sebab ia juga harus pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Hhh… lihat sisi positifnya, Sebastian! Kau masih bisa bernapas dan berjalan sekarang ini…" gumam pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghela napas panjang.

Awalnya ia juga sedikit syok, tetapi apa mau dikata, sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tak dapat diubah lagi, bukan?

* * *

><p>"<em>Hm? Phantomhive? Sepertinya aku tidak punya kenalan bernama Phantomhive. Memang seperti apa orangnya, eh Sebastian?" tanya pria berambut pirang pucat itu kepada Sebastian.<em>

"_Dia mengenakan gaun merah muda berlipit, mempunyai iris _cerulean _sewarna lautan serta rambut panjang kelabu. Apa benar kau tidak tahu, Mr. Chamber?" tanya pemuda berambut raven itu penuh pengharapan._

_Namun reaksi yang ditunjukkan Tuan rumah amat tak biasa. Iris Mr. Chamber sedikit melebar dengan raut terkejut tercipta di wajahnya. "Apa kau benar-benar melihat_nya_?" tanya Mr. Chamber lagi tak yakin dengan suara agak bergetar._

"_Tentu, aku bahkan berbicara banyak dengannya. Jadi kau tahu?" tanya Sebastian balik dengan harapan yang besar mulai tercipta ditandai dengan perubahan nada suaranya._

"_Um… aku takut yang kuketahui ini akan mengwcewakanmu, Nak! Aku hanya membaca jurnal yang diberikan pemilik lama tanah ini. Jadi…"_

_Setelah Mr. Chamber menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Sebastian hanya bisa terdiam membeku. Irisnya melebar, rautnya datar namun ia amat syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ingin rasanya tidak mempercayai Mr. Chamber, namun lukisan besar yang terpampang di ruang tamu rumah besar itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan semuanya. Yang ia temui semalam tidaklah berjalan sesuai dengan dugaannya selama ini._

_Hantu._

_Ciel Phantomhive adalah anak bangsawan pemilik rumah yang saat ini Mr. Chamber tempati. Tepatnya, beberapa abad lalu, saat Inggris Raya masih dipimpin oleh Ratu Victoria, mansion besar yang terletak di area Mr. Chamber membangun rumah ini, terbakar hangus akibat suatu peristiwa. Pemilik mansion megah itu adalah pasangan bangsawan terkenal pengusaha mainan di saat itu dan terkenal juga akan keahlian bermain musik mereka. Merekalah Phantomhives. Pasangan Phantomhive mempunyai anak perempuan yang manis yang mereka beri nama Ciel._

_Ciel dan sepupu jauhnya Sebastian, sering bermain-main di mansion itu. Menghabiskan waktu bersama saat orang tua mereka masing-masing sibuk bekerja. Walaupun sibuk bekerja, mereka tidaklah kehilangan kasih sayang orang tua. Orang tua mereka masih meluangkan waktu mereka untuk dihabiskan bersama keluarga masing-masing. Keluarga Phantomhive adalah keluarga bangsawan yang hangat dan hramonis._

_Suatu saat, ketika Ciel menginjak usia 16 tahun, keluarga Phantomhive mengadakan pesta ulang tahun bagi putrinya itu di mansionnya. Banyak masyarakat yang datang menghadiri pesta itu. Ciel sendiri merasa amat senang sebab banyak orang datang dan menyelamatinya. Malam itu, pasangan Phantomhive pun ikut memeriahkan pesta dengan memainkan musik klasik. Semua tamu menikmati pesta itu._

_Usai pesta, para tamu pun satu per satu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sampai yang tersisa hanyalah keluarga dekat Phantomhive. Mereka memang sengaja mengadakan waktu khusus dengan keluarga dekat. Malam itu benar-benar berjalan sesuai rencana kalau saja keluarga 'itu' tidak datang._

_Ya, di malam itulah mansion Phantomhive terbakar dan menghanguskan segala yang ada di dalamnya. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja. Ketika Ciel hendak memperdengarkan kemampuannya bermain biola di di depan semua keluarga dekatnya, percik-percik api mulai menjalari mansion itu. Dan tepat ketika Ciel memainkan nada yang salah, sang api pun menampakkan merahnya hingga membuat semua orang yang berada di rumah itu berteriak histeris dan berusaha melnyelamatkan diri. Tak terkecuali Ciel._

_Seketika itu, mansion besar itu habis dilalap sang jago merah. Hanya menyisakan abu serta dua insan yang tengah meregang nyawa. Mereka, Ciel dan Sebastian sedang bersiap dijemput maut di dalam timbunan abu itu._

"_Ugh… Se-sebastian? Sebastian! Kau tak apa-apa?" Sosok yang dimaksud Sebastian itu hanya terdiam, masih terkulai lemas sambil menatap Ciel lemah. "Kenapa kau selamatkan aku? Kenapa kau tidak lari saja? Sebastian!"_

_Sebastian tetap terdiam sambil berusaha berbicara. "…Ma-aafkan… aku, Ciel… Ka-lau sa-ja a-ku lebih cepat ta-hu renca-na ayahku… aku…ma-sih bi-sa menye-lamat-kan mansion… ini…" ucap Sebastian terbata-bata dengan penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam terdengar di nadanya._

"_Tidak! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Sebastian!" isak Ciel sambil mengguncang tubuh pemuda yang tengah terkulai lemah di hadapannya._

"_Maaf yah, Ciel… Tetaplah—hidup… Aku sayang padamu… Selamat u-lang ta-hun yang ke-16 yah…"_

"_Tidak… Tidak… Tidak!"_

_Kemudian satu nyawa telah kembali ke sisi-Nya, menyisakan satu nyawa lainnya untuk tetap berada di Bumi. Ciel terisak dalam diam sambil mendekap tubuh tak bernyawa Sebastian. Ia kemudian mengamati sisa mansionnya. Mengamati 'hadiah' ulang tahunnya yang begitu tak terlupakan._

_Sesuai pesan terakhir Sebastian, ia pun melanjutkan hidupnya seorang diri. Ia membangun kembali mansionnya dengan bantuan beberapa kenalan keluarganya dulu dan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga. Ia tidak pernah lagi memainkan satupun alat musik yang ada di rumah itu. Trauma. Ia pun selalu berusaha terlihat senang dan ceria tanpa sekalipun menunjukkan dukanya terhadap orang lain. _

_Namun, tak lama setelah nama Phantomhive bangkit kembali, mansion itu kembali dilanda musibah hingga kali ini benar-benar tak ada jiwa yang selamat. Gempa kali itu benar-benar menutup sejarah Phantomhive dan menguburnya bersama reruntuhan puing bangunan itu. Gadis berusia 20 tahun itu pun akhirnya bisa menyusul keluarganya yang lain di khayangan. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang gadis itu inginkan, namun nyatanya, jiwanya terus saja terperangkap di tempat itu tanpa bisa kembali._

* * *

><p>Kenyataan itu terus saja berputar di benak Sebastian selama perjalanan pulang. Masih ada batinnya yang setengah percaya dan setengah tidak dengan apa yang telah ia ketahui.<p>

"Kurasa aku baru saja mengalami Halloween yang sesungguhnya…" gumam Sebastian lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Sesampainya ia di rumah pun, ia tak banyak berkata apa pun. Ia hanya lekas naik ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ha-ah… Hari yang 'lelah'. Mungkin sedikit tidur akan membantu." gumam pemuda itu lagi sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya. Namun semakin ia memejamkan matanya, semakin ia tidak bisa tertidur.

Iris Sebastian kemudian hanya menatap kosong langit-langit. Kemudian ia bergumam pelan, "Ciel Phantomhive…"

Teng Teng Ting Teng

Alunan suara yang Sebastian ketahui adalah 'Spring Time' terdengar jelas di kamar Sebastian.

"Sebastian…" Sebastian pun sontak bangun dari kasurnya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Iris merahnya pun melebar dan degup jantungnya amat cepat bekerja.

"Ciel?"

"Terimakasih. Sekarang aku bisa pulang!"

**.**

.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>1: Spring Time <strong> yang saya maksud adalah lagu karya Yiruma. Itu lagu klasik piano modern yang kalau di cerita ini (secara seenaknya) saya jadikan lagu klasik jaman dulu. Kenapa saya pilih lagu ini? Karena pas ngetik lagi denger lagu itu, jadi ya saya pakai saja *plak*

.

_**A/N:**__ Jadi, inilah one shot abal saya yang lainnya. Ending super gaje! Judul dari salah satu karya MCR; My Way Home Is Through You. Saya ngebut bikin ini supaya selesainya pas Halloween. Maaf kalau banyak sekali kekuarangannya sebab saya tidak memeriksa ulang. Terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca fiksi ini sampai akhir. Akhir kata; __**Happy Halloween!~**_

_**.**_

Oh iya, jangan lupa **REVIEW**-nya, ya Readers! Karena **REVIEW** itu adalah penyemangat bagi author!~

.

.

_"_**_Manusia tidak akan bisa melakukan sesuatu saat ia kenal 'menyerah'_**_"_

_Kurofer_Aldred_


End file.
